


all i want for christmas

by cryptidsoap



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Group dynamics, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, cute holiday fic!, soonhoon are panicked gays, the other svt boys are only mentioned, wonwoo is a little shit i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsoap/pseuds/cryptidsoap
Summary: soonyoung meets a street musician on the train and invites him to spend christmas with him andis friends. it goes better than he expects it to go.





	all i want for christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysterywoozi (writers_haven)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writers_haven/gifts).



> SURPRISE GIFT!!! tbh i stalked you to see what pairings you liked so i ended up writing you two fics since i already had the other plotted... i hope you like this one!
> 
> to everyone else, pls enjoy~

Christmas is Soonyoung’s favorite holiday.

 

When he was a child, he loved it for three main reasons: food, presents, and getting to stay up past ten like the adults do. Growing up, he added “see his family” to that list, and, when he was a teenager, “gossiping with his cousins”. 

 

The family tradition was to reunite at his parents’ house on the 24th, open presents by midnight, and meeting up again on the 25th to have a big lunch. When Soonyoung turned into an adult with college responsabilities and a rather large group of friends, he ceased to fulfill the second part of the tradition, meeting the family only on the 24th and saving the 25th to spend with his friends.

 

Which is why he finds himself on a train back to his campus, crossing the city at 2AM, with barely no one else in the wagon to keep him company. There are a few drunks (Soonyoung stays away from them), a couple making out (gross), a teenager laying on the seats instead of sitting, and a guy seemingly his age surrounded by what look like music instruments.

 

He decides to approach the guy — making friends has always been his specialty.

 

“Hey.” he waves, smiling.

 

“Hi…?” the guy answers. “Can I help you?”

 

“I was only looking for some company. Is it okay if we chat a little?”

 

The man shrugs. “Sure.”

 

“I’m Soonyoung.”

 

“Jihoon. Nice to meet you.”

 

“So.” Soonyoung says, sitting on the free seat by Jihoon’s other side.

 

“So…?” the other prompts.

 

“You’re a street musician?”

 

“It’s what it looks like, isn’t it?” Jihoon motions to the guitar on his lap and the violin and oboe by his right side, resting on the train seat.

 

“Don’t be so cryptic. Of course it’s what it looks like.”

 

“I’m very much not being cryptic. Yes, I’m a street musician.”

 

“Then why aren’t you… You know, playing music on the street?”

 

The shorter chuckles. “It’s Christmas Eve. Actually, it’s already technically Christmas. The streets are empty and freezing, there’s no one to listen to my music.”

 

“Why are you taking the train, then?” Soonyoung asks, voice a little shy because he knows he might be entering a sensible topic. “With your instruments and all?”

 

“Well, I was planning to stay on the train, play a few songs when people start coming in, maybe earn some tips. There are more people here than on the streets. Going to visit their families, loved ones, and such.”

 

“And what about you? What about your loved ones?”

 

“There are none.” Jihoon shrugs. “After I’m finished here, I’ll go to my apartment, drink a cup of eggnog, pet my cat and probably watch The Grinch and wonder why I look so much like him.”

 

“You don’t have anyone to come home to?”

 

“I have a flatmate, but he’s visiting his grandparents. So, currently, no, I don’t.”

 

“Spend this Christmas with me, then.”

 

Jihoon scoffs. 

 

“I’m being serious!” Soonyoung says, a little exasperated. “It’ll be fun, my friends are coming over tomorrow for lunch, well, Wonwoo is a little shit so he’ll probably be knocking on my door in the morning, but still!! I’m sure they’ll like you and we’ll all have lots of fun.”

 

“That’s the craziest thing I’ve ever been offered. And that’s saying something.”

 

“O-of course you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I mean, it is pretty weird that a total stranger is asking you to spend Christmas with them, I understand and-“

 

“Soonyoung.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

The musician chuckles. “You’re rambling.”

 

“Oh. I do that a lot. My mind works really fast so my mouth just… follows the pace.”

 

“Happens with the best people.” that elicits a smile from Soonyoung. “I’m not sure yet about joining you for Christmas, but we can keep chatting while I think about it, if you’d like.”

 

“That would be really nice.” a pause. “Oh, oh, can you play me a song before we start chatting? I’ll pay you. Or… or don’t do anything, I don’t know. Am I overstepping?”

 

Jihoon shrugs, again. He seems to like doing that. “I guess not. No one’s ever made me requests so…”

 

“So… that means you’re doing it?”

 

“Sure. Unless it’s  _ All I Want For Christmas Is You.  _ In that case, no.”

 

“You’re mean.” Soonyoung pouts, but then cracks another smile. “I wasn’t going to request any Christmas song, though. I was thinking something like… Maybe Bruno Mars?  _ Talking To The Moon _ .”

 

“That’s awfully sad for a Christmas night, Soonyoung.” Jihoon grins, raising an eyebrow at the request. “Who hurt you?”

 

“It’s not reeeeally sad, it’s just a little melancholic. But it’s beautiful.”

 

“It  _ is _ sad. But okay, you’re lucky I really like Bruno Mars.”

 

Soonyoung mutters a “yay!” makes a small cheering dance with his arms before Jihoon starts playing.

 

And it’s really beautiful. The way his fingers pluck the strings of his acoustic guitar is soft, and his voice is sweet, carrying the notes with ease. Soonyoung stays with his mouth open in awe, his hands following the flow of the song (dancer culture, he supposes). When the song ends, he almost sheds a tear, opting to clap softly instead.

 

“Wow.” it’s all he can say.

 

“Is it a good ‘wow’?” Jihoon asks.

 

“It’s a great ‘wow’. That was beautiful. I think the two kids in the back stopped making out to cry on each other’s shoulders.”

 

The musician laughs. “Told you it was a sad song.”

 

“Debatable.” Soonyoung argues. “But how much do I owe you for that?”

 

“Nothing. Consider it a gift.”

 

“What? No, I insist.”

 

“Then pay me with Christmas lunch tomorrow. Well, today, technically.”

 

Soonyoung’s eyes went wide. “So you’re spending Christmas with me and the gang?”

 

“If you say ‘the gang’ again, then no.”

 

“Hey.” Soonyoung pouts. “Okay, no more gang. So, let’s go? Two more stops, and it’s mine.”

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Jihoon sighs. “If you’re a murderer, I’ll come back from the dead to haunt you with my oboe.”

 

“Not a murderer.” the other promises, crossing his fingers over his heart. “Are you?”

 

“Pfft. No.” the musician repeats the gesture. “So, now that this is settled, is it a long way from the station to your house? I’m kind of carrying a lot of luggage.”

  
  
  


When they get to Soonyoung’s apartment building, Jihoon scoffs. “I can’t believe it.”

 

“What?”

 

“I  _ live _ here.”

 

“In this building?”

 

“No, in the sewers under it.” he deadpans. “Of course it’s in this building.”

 

“Then how come we never saw each other?”

 

“I moved in recently. Besides, I rarely leave the apartment. Cliche, I know, but I’m the living stereotype of the hermit college student.”

 

“Wait a minute.” Soonyoung holds up his index finger. “New guy… musician… never leaves his house… Oh my God, don’t tell me you’re Junhui’s new cryptid flatmate.”

 

“First of all, I’m not a cryptid.” Jihoon defends himself. “But yes, I’m his flatmate. Don’t tell me you’re the annoying party guy who keeps sending him the loudest audio messages at 3AM when I’m trying to study.”

 

“No, that’s Mingyu. I’m an annoying party guy, but I have principles.”

 

“Good to know. Is he gonna be there tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Nice. I’m finally going to get back at him from interrupting my cramming nights.”

 

“Hey, don’t hurt him, he’s fragile!” Soonyoung almost yells. “Also, it’s Junhui’s fault for listening to the messages out loud.”

 

“Now that you point that out…”

 

“Don’t hurt Junnie either! You’re an evil man.”

 

“I’m really not. People just think I am.” Jihoon fishes his keys from his pocket. “I was joking, by the way. I wouldn’t hurt anyone for petty reasons like that.”

 

“Well, you scared me for a moment, so…” Soonyoung notices the keys on the other’s hand. “Oh, are you going to your apartment?”

 

“Yeah, I figured it’s better than crashing at yours and one of us sleeping on the couch.”

 

“Smart. Which floor is yours?”

 

“3rd.”

 

“Oh, I’m 5th. I’ll accompany you to your door.”

 

“Pfft, what am I, a damsel to be courted?”

 

Soonyoung’s ears turn pink from embarrassment. 

 

“I’m pulling your leg.” the musician motioned to the elevator. “Let’s go.”

 

They bid their goodnights and part ways on number 309, and Soonyoung goes back to his own apartment with the word “courted” ringing on his ears. Did he sound like he was courting — well, more like flirting with — him? And if he did, would it be bad? He shakes his head, opening his door and making a beeline for his bed after locking the house. 

 

Soonyoung is great at making new friends, but when things go past that? He’s as good as a turtle playing football.

  
  
  
  


On the following morning, true to Soonyoung’s words, Wonwoo comes over at 9AM, waking the older up and making him open the door with the grumpiest expression on his face.

 

“Good morning, Soon.” he grins cheekily.

 

“Good morning. Make yourself at home, asshole.”

 

“Don’t I always?” Wonwoo sticks out his tongue, rummaging through Soonyoung’s cupboard. “Also, turn that frown upside down, it’s Christmas!” he pauses, taking a jar of cookies from the cupboard. He puts the jar down and runs to hug Soonyoung. “Merry Christmas, Soonie!” he kisses his cheek sloppily. “You’re the bestest friend ever. Mingyu is bringing my gift for you, so you’ll get it when he arrives.”

 

“Is it another souvenir?”

 

“Nope.” Wonwoo grabs a cookie and takes a bite. “It’s a nice thing this time, I promise. So, what are the plans for today?”

 

“The usual. Everyone comes over, we stuff our faces with food, watch Christmas movies and then fall asleep on a pile on the floor. Oh, but this time we’re having an additional presence.”

 

“Who?” the younger puts his hand over his mouth, in a surprised expression. “Oh my God, did you finally get a boyfriend?”

 

“What? No!” Soonyoung shakes his head vigorously. “I met this guy on the train last night, well, this morning, since it was 2AM, and he said he has no one to spend Christmas with, so he’s spending it with us!”

 

“You invited a suspicious stranger to your house.” Wonwoo deadpans.

 

“Nope! He’s Junhui’s weird flatmate, the one he keeps talking about but never gave us a name or a face. Granted, I didn’t know that before we arrived here and he said he lives in the same building, but I had a nice feeling. I knew he wasn’t a murderer or anything of the sorts.”

 

“You need to stop doing this. Okay, for some whatever great coincidence this guy is Junhui’s flatmate, but what if it was a bad person?” he flicks Soonyoung’s forehead. “You gotta be careful, Soon.”

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll try.” the older rolls his eyes. “Thanks for worrying, though.”

 

“It’s my job. But tell me, what is he like?”

 

“Uh, he’s short. Has a cute face, black hair, dresses a lot like you, actually, like he grabbed the first thing he saw when he opened the wardrobe, and he’s a musician.”

 

“A cute face, huh?” Wonwoo smirks.

 

“What? It’s not like that!”

 

“Mhmm. I know you, Kwon Soonyoung, it goes from ‘they’re cute’ to ‘I worship the ground you step on’ in a matter of seconds.”

 

“Shut up, asshole. I hate you.” Soonyoung shoves Wonwoo with his shoulder.

 

“Remember that time you had a crush on Mingyu? You literally drooled everytime he did something minimally challenging. ‘He’s washing the dishes? Wow, need me a man like that’.”

 

“That doesn’t count, everyone from our friend group had a crush on him at some point. Like, look at him. It’s unavoidable.”

 

“Well, with me it was the other way around.” Wonwoo smiled smugly.

 

“Only for you to fall for him two weeks after his confession and agree to go out with him.” Soonyoung poked his friend’s ribs. “You’re not better than us mortals just because he liked you first.”

 

“But I’m the one who’s dating him right now.” the younger sticks out his tongue. “I win.”

 

“Keep him. He snores, I don’t want him.”

 

“Yeah, now you only have eyes for Junhui’s flatmate.”

 

“I hate you. Worst best friend ever.”

 

“I love you too, Soonie.” Wonwoo pinches Soonyoung’s chin. “Hey, can I use your Nintendo Switch?”

 

“Sure. It’s in my room. But you better help me with lunch stuff later.”

 

“Yes, chef!”

 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes as he puts the cookie jar back on the cupboard and starts thinking about what he’ll need for his part of the Christmas lunch.

  
  
  
  


When everything is ready and people start to arrive, Mingyu and Minghao are the first to ring the doorbell. They’re wearing matching Christmas sweaters that say “best friend goals” with an arrow pointing to the other person. Minghao looks less than thrilled to be wearing such a badly designed item, but Soonyoung supposed he’s enduring it for the sake of Christmas and his childhood best friend.

 

Mingyu greets Soonyoung with a bear hug and a gift, then proceeds to go over to Wonwoo and give his boyfriend a kiss. Ew. Affection. Minghao also gives him a hug and a gift, greets Wonwoo with another hug and plops down on the couch, legs on the armrest.

 

The next ones to arrive are Joshua, Seokmin and Jeonghan, then Seungkwan and Chan. Seungcheol, Hansol and Junhui are all visiting their families, so they won’t attend, but Soonyoung made them promise to facetime the group at some point of the day.

 

Then, the doorbell rings, and everyone looks confused. 

 

“Are we expecting anyone else?” Seokmin asks.

 

“Yup.” Soonyoung says, and dramatically opens the door to reveal Jihoon. The musician waves and says a polite “hi, merry Christmas”, clearly shy, so the host makes his mission to introduce him to everyone and hopefully shake off his shyness.

 

A few minutes later, the whole group is updated about last night on the train and Soonyoung’s reckless invitation, and they all try their best to welcome Jihoon into their little family.

 

“Imagine how funny it will be when Junhui decides to introduce you to us and we’ve already met and spent Christmas together.” Jeonghan says, smiling. “I can picture his face. He’ll do that thing when his eyes go wide and his mouth goes ‘Oh’.”

 

“He does that a lot.” Jihoon chuckles. “He looks like a confused cat.”

 

So, yeah, Jihoon is getting along.

 

The lunch goes smoothly — they combined to bring a dish each, so there’s plenty of food and desserts, and no one is left without a full belly. The weird thing is, Soonyoung can’t stop staring at Jihoon. He notices the musician’s tiny dimples that appear when he smiles, his cute nose, his high-pitched laugh, and, oh shit, maybe Wonwoo was right. That fucker.

 

When the guys put on the DVD to watch one of the many Christmas classics Soonyoung has, he can barely keep his eyes open. Eating a big lunch has always made him sleepy, so he plops down on one of the futons he had previously set on the floor and lays his head on the shoulder next to him.

 

Fate must enjoy laughing at him, because that’s Jihoon’s shoulder.

 

“Oh, sorry.” Soonyoung feels so awkward. “Can I take a nap on your shoulder?”

 

Jihoon chuckles. “Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Aren’t you going to watch the movie, though?”

 

The taller shakes his head “I’m sleepy. I’ll watch the next one.”

 

“Okay, then. I’ll wake you up.”

 

At that, Soonyoung closes his eyes, and it might be wishful thinking, but he swears he hears the word “cute” leaving Jihoon’s lips.

  
  
  
  


When the first movie ends, everyone is already asleep. The loud music playing during the credits wakes Soonyoung up, and shoots his head up from where it was previously resting, promptly waking Jihoon up too.

 

And Jihoon is  _ so _ cute when he’s sleepy.

 

He yawns and rubs his eyes in the cutest way possible, and it makes Soonyoung feel weird things in his tummy. Which is weird, since he’s known Jihoon for less than 24 hours, but he’s a romantic so he has the right to find people cute in that kind of situation.

 

At least, that’s what he tells himself.

 

“You’re staring.” the musician points out.

 

“You’re adorable.”

 

Oops.

 

“Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself.”

 

“I-I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable. It’s just… I have one functioning braincell.”

 

“It’s fine. Like I said, uh, I think you’re pretty cute as well, so… Nothing to worry about here.”

 

“Oh, that’s- nice. That’s nice.”

 

Jihoon hums in response and turns to the TV. “So, what are we gonna do about that?”

 

“If I watch another movie, I think I’ll fall asleep again.” Seungkwan says, stifling a yawn.

 

“Yeah, same.” Mingyu agrees. “So, what do we do? Something to cheer us up. Keep us awake.”

 

A lightbulb flicks on inside Soonyoung’s brain. He turns to Jihoon.

 

“Hey, Ji.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can you go get your guitar?”

  
  
  
  


The group spends the rest of the afternoon singing together, some offkey, some  _ very _ on key for having just woken up from a nap (looking at you, Seokmin and Seungkwan). They alternate between silly Christmas carols to random pop songs to one of Joshua’s indie bands singles (no one else besides him and Wonwoo knows the lyrics. Still, it’s a pretty duet.)

 

Jihoon ends up making an open invite for everyone to join him on his songs if they want. They’re mostly college projects, but some are his own creations, and Soonyoung falls just a little, cheeks warming at the thought of singing a duet with him.

 

When it starts getting late, everyone exchanges presents and start leaving, saying they had lots of fun and telling him to add Jihoon to their groupchat. Wonwoo shoots him finger guns and a wink, to which Soonyoung responds with a middle finger. In the end, there’s only Jihoon left, and the air gets a little awkward.

 

“Uh… thanks for that. You know the thing with the music.” Soonyoung says. “Everyone liked it, and it was fun. So thanks.”

 

“No problem. Thank you for having me here.” Jihoon smiles.

 

“Now, I feel like I should repay you for all those songs you played. I mean, you do this for a living. I should pay for that, right?”

 

“Nah.” the musician shrugs. “It was fun. No need to involve money.”

 

“But I insist on doing  _ something. _ ”

 

“Fine. How about you repay me with dinner?”

 

“You want to stay for dinner? Sure, there’s leftovers and-“

 

“No, I meant it like… Going out for dinner.”

 

“As friends?”

 

“You’re  _ so _ dense.” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “As a date. I’m asking you out.”

 

Soonyoung’s mind goes blank. He blinks in disbelief. “A date? With me?”

 

“Yeah, unless you don’t want to.”

 

“I do! I’m just- where did that come from?”

 

“You’re cute, you’re nice, funny, caring, selfless… Thought I should give it a try. You- I’d like to get to know you better.”

 

“Oh my God, that was so cute. Let’s go on that date, then! But when?”

 

“Next weekend? Before the New Years.”

 

“Sounds good. I’ll text you?”

 

“Yeah. I already gave you my number, right?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Then yeah, we can text each other the details.”

 

“Nice.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“So, uh… I should get going. It was nice today, I really enjoyed spending time with you and” a chuckle. “The gang.”

 

“You said ‘the gang’.” Soonyoung grinned.

 

“I did. Shut up.”

 

“But I didn’t say anything.”

 

“I’m leaving.” Jihoon crosses his arms, but then breaks out of the mock-anger façade. “For real, though. I had a great time today. I’m, uh, looking forward to our date.”

 

“Me too!” Soonyoung beams.

 

“So… Bye.”

 

“Bye, Ji. See you.”

 

“See you.” 

 

Unexpectedly, Jihoon leans up and kisses Soonyoung’s cheek, making both of their faces turn pink. He waves (rather cutely) before making a turn on the hall to catch the elevator. Soonyoung stands by the doorframe, paralyzed, then shakes his head and picks up his phone to call Wonwoo.

 

“You were right, asshole. But guess who has a dinner date on the weekend?”

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy that was it i hope you liked it!!! thanks for reading and see yall next fic <3


End file.
